


Punish

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, No explicit descriptions, Past Abuse, References to Abuse, arin and dan's relationship can be read as platonic or romantic, mentioned past relationship, please let me know if i should tag anything else, said relationship can be interpreted as romantic/platonic/familial/etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Recovery is tough. Slip-ups happen sometimes, but that's okay.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: 100 words challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Kudos: 25





	Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: punish.
> 
> Please heed the warnings.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize for flinching, dude.”

“...”

“You don’t-...I...I’d never _ever_ ‘punish’ you, not for anything. I’m not... _him.”_

“I know, really, just...I dunno, man. Some part of my brain still…”

Arin carefully tightened his embrace, and Dan’s head fell on his shoulder.

“I’ll never hurt you,” Arin murmured, “not now, not _ever._ No matter what.”

Dan breathed deeply before lifting his head, smiling at Arin. “I know,” he said honestly.

Healing takes time. But for now, Dan truly believed Arin wouldn’t ever lay an ill-intentioned hand on him.

And for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's me so this challenge was bound to get dark at some point lol (I just wasn't expecting it to be this early oops)
> 
> Abuse affects everyone differently, and this is written from my own experiences with past abuse and my current (non-abusive and wonderful) partner. I was super hesitant to write this but ultimately I'm glad I did. Never underestimate the power of knowing you're not alone.
> 
> If you or someone you know if suffering from any type of abuse, here are some resources you can go to for help:
> 
> Domestic abuse hotline: 1-800-799-7233 (open 24/7, available in 200+ languages)
> 
> Website for the National Domestic Violence Hotline: thehotline.org
> 
> If you aren't sure if a relationship is abusive: helpguide.org/articles/abuse/domestic-violence-and-abuse
> 
> For survivors stuck in abusive homes during covid-19: www.risenow.us/COVID
> 
>   
> You are not alone, not even now. You deserve help, and you're allowed to reach out for it. You can get through this, I promise.
> 
> Take care of yourselves and take care of each other <3


End file.
